The Yule Ball (Another Forgotten Scene)
by Cody Calima Kanya
Summary: Professor Snape gets an unwilling perk-up at the Hogwarts Yule Ball.


yuleball 

The Hogwarts' Great Hall was alive with excitement, color, sound, and anticipation of Christmas. The floor was filled with dancing couples, and the walls were decorated in brilliant red and gold. A few people were sitting at the tables at the head of the hall, having stopped to rest, drink, or watch the crowd. Everything was touched with the joy and magic that was the Christmas season.  
  
Except for one dark space of wall made gloomy by the presence of an exceptionally surly Professor Snape. Having returned from a tense chat with Professor Karkaroff in the garden patio, he had swept in and stood scowling, arms crossed, against the wall, too agitated to sit as he watched the partygoers resentfully.  
  
Professor Sprout, who had had a bit too much mead, came swishing up to him with a goblet in one hand.  
  
What's the matter, Severus? she said, putting her free hand under her chin. You look as unhappy as a wet cat.  
  
I'm fine, he grumped stolidly. She shrugged.  
  
Well, every party needs a pooper, she chuckled, patting him on the arm, Have a good time, then! Pleased with herself, she wobbled back to the head table.  
  
Snape glowered at the dancers, more hostile than ever.  
  
Having a good time, are you? piped the merry voice of Professor Jeriel, and he jerked. She was wearing bright scarlet robes trimmed in glistening snow-white to match her smile, and a crown of holly leaves in her short hair.  
  
he said tersely, and turned back to the crowd.  
  
Oh, cheer up, Professor Snape, she gave him a gentle punch in the arm. Have some eggnog.  
  
Thank you, no, he said stiffly. She sighed frustratedly, Snape having burst her bubble.  
  
You know, she said deliberately, I've been watching you for most of the evening, and not once have you gone out on the dance floor.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her skeptically. I don't dance, really.  
  
Oh, I'm sure you could if you gave it a try! she said, her sprightliness returning, and she tugged him out of his icy position by the elbow. Come now, you've got to show off those handsome robes!  
  
he struggled.  
  
Severus, you'll have _fun_, I promise! she said, pulling him with all her might. It's Christmas! I _insist!_  
  
He tried to pull himself away, but she was much stronger than her little stature suggested, and she managed to drag him into the midst of the dancing couples. Her cheeks were glowing joyfully as she drew his arm around her waist, caught his other hand, and maneuvered him into a waltz. He resigned not to protest.  
  
As was Snape's habit of gliding when he walked, so did he glide when he waltzed. He did not notice the heads turning as he and Professor Jeriel swept elegantly through the crowd, watching their graceful black-and-scarlet turns.  
  
Look at it this way, Severus, Professor Jeriel spoke over the music and the crowd, I _did_ get you a Christmas gift, though I don't believe you got one for me.  
  
Snape blushed slightly at her point; he had felt embarrassed when he'd opened her gift that morning: a stand for his books that was enchanted to hang in midair at chest-level and would turn pages and follow him at his command.  
  
I consider this the best present I've gotten this year, she sparkled with mirth. He let a small smile betray that he was enjoying the dance, and Professor Jeriel gasped.  
  
Severus Snape... That cannot possibly be a smile! she said, ebullient. He admitted a full beam now, and she squealed in delight, spinning him perilously to the crescendo. They whirled fantastically, and Snape felt an enthusiasm like never before. As much as he preferred solitude to company, he was feeling rather merry himself.  
  
The waltz ended, and Professors Snape and Jeriel spun to a halt, both pink-cheeked, and Snape's long black hair looking slightly windblown. To his surprise, applause erupted from the crowd and from the head table. Nearby, Dumbledore had just finished dancing with Professor McGonagall, and was giving him a particularly exuberant hand. Professor Jeriel, happily composed, bowed, and tugged Snape's warm hand to urge him to do the same. With all eyes on him, his reserve came back to him, and he offered a small nod of his head before retreating to the head table with Professor Jeriel.  
  
Once there, she handed him a goblet of pumpkin juice as they both caught their breath.  
  
That was marvelous, Severus! I had no idea you could dance so well! To think, all this time, you've kept to yourself so much... she chattered as he drank, watching red berries blooming onto her holly crown.  
  
he said, and she stopped, enraptured that he was speaking to her in a genial tone.  
  
  
  
I do want to thank you for the stand, very much, he said sincerely. I'm looking forward to using it.  
  
Professor Jeriel smiled at him, touched, and looked down at her goblet as her cheeks reddened further.  
  
What are friends for? she chuckled and punched him gently on the arm once more, her eyes full of a deep happiness. He sighed contentedly–––he could not stop smiling at her, at the decorations, at the joy he was feeling–––and it was such a very good feeling, like a fire had been lit within him.  
  
And thank you, Annabelle, for the dance, he said.  
  
Thank _you_, Professor, she replied, her cheeks like little apples, the lights of the hall twinkling in her brown eyes. And Merry Christmas.


End file.
